Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Birou Family 2011 Vacation
To achieve this, the player must win 50 games and this costs $2.5M. In the 3DS version, the player must also invest 15 play coins. Transcript Birous enter an airplane Nicole: "Are you ready, girls?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "YEAH!" family member selects their own seat to take Nicole: "Okay, girls. Find a seat." Haidyn: "I'm sitting next to mommy!" Skyla: "I'm sitting next to Kayla." Kayla: "I'm sitting next to Orla. She has a window seat!" smacks Kayla in the face causing her to wail Nicole: "Orla, we do not smack anybody in the face! That is not nice." to the plane taking off Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" except Orla claps for the plane taking off the plane is high in the air, Orla undoes her seatbelt and escapes from her seat and runs to the emergency exit door Flight Attendant: Orla's way "Excuse me ma'am, you need to sit back down in your seat and stay there at all times." Orla: "NO!" the flight attendant across the aisle and opens the emergency exit door rapidly rushes to where Orla is Orla: "I'm gonna jump off...." Nicole: Orla "Don't you dare!" closes the emergency exit door Nicole: "Orla, if you had jumped off the plane, then you wouldn't be able to come with us and you could get seriously injured. Come back to your seat." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "Yes, you do." pushes Nicole out of the way and pees on the plane's aisle Nicole: "Oh, my god. Orla." pushes a flight attendant with a snack cart and rides on it by pushing then climbing on it Flight Attendant 2: "Please do not push anyone and leave the snack cart alone!" runs to the snack cart and stops it hits Nicole, jumps off the snack cart and is about to reopen the emergency exit door Nicole: "If you open this door, I will sell all of your Dora the Explorer DVDs on eBay I packed for you." carries Orla back to her seat and fastens her seatbelt Orla: "Hmmph!" slaps Kayla in the face Nicole: "Orla, that is enough!" Orla: "Kayla's hogging Swiper's seat!" Birou Family is taking a stroll down a beach in Fort Lauderdale, FL Skyla: "I can't wait to go swimming!" Haidyn: "Me too!" Kayla: "Me three! What about you, Orla?" Orla: "I'm doing that, too." Nicole: "Have fun and play fair, all of you!" Haidyn: "We will, mommy!" daughters are swimming in the ocean until Orla dunks Kayla underwater Nicole: "Orla, you don't dunk your sister. That is not nice." dashes out of the ocean and tosses sand into Nicole's face Nicole: "No throwing sand at mommy's face!" lets her daughters take a slow ride on the ocean using their own Dora the Explorer swim ring splashes water at her sisters and pushes Haidyn off the swim ring Nicole: "Orla, please don't do that! Haidyn could drown." Orla: "(Bleep) off, mommy!" Nicole: "We don't say words like that. That is not nice." tosses Kayla a few inches high off the swim ring and Kayla splashes into the ocean Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou!" Orla: "What is it?" Nicole: "Don't toss your sister into the ocean. She could get hurt!" Orla: "Ohhh, man!" at the shore, Nicole's daughters create sandcastles with shovels and buckets Nicole: "You girls made wonderful castles!" runs across the sand, stops and destroys her sisters' creations by kicking them Nicole: "Oh no! What happened to your castles?" Skyla: (cries) "Our castles are broken!" Nicole: "Orla, did you do this?" Orla: "No, I didn't...a wave washed them away." Nicole: "Orla, are you serious?" Orla: "Uh-huh." Nicole: "Is she lying?" Haidyn: "Yeah, she destroyed them!" Nicole: "Then Orla is going in timeout on right here on this spot and she will think about what she did." throws sand in Haidyn's eyes and pushes her into the waves Haidyn: "AHHHHH! MOMMY!" Nicole: "What happened?" Haidyn: "Orla threw sand at me and pushed me into the waves!" Nicole: "Orla, that wasn't very nice." places Orla into a timeout Nicole: "Now stay here and think about what you've done." throws sand at Nicole Nicole: "Orla, either you stop it or I will change your time to 6 minutes." Category:Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts